


Heartbroken

by DeansChevyImpala67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Bottom John, Bottom John Watson, Detectives, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, Legoland, M/M, Molly Hooper - Freeform, Moriarty is Alive, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Smut, Top Sherlock, holmes - Freeform, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansChevyImpala67/pseuds/DeansChevyImpala67
Summary: John wants to make the perfect day for sherlock when he comes home, which leads to a relationship (maybe really intimate ;)). When Molly finds out, things are getting out of hand.





	1. The perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so if there are any mistakes, please comment them

Sherlock is still slpeeping when someone calls him. Sherlock walks very tired to his phone. When he picks up the phone, he hears the voice of Lestrade.

John wakes up. He is pretending he's still sleeping, and listening to the conversation between Sherlock and Lestrade. John does not hear very much of what they say to each other. The only thing he can hear is that Lestrade needs Sherlock for a case and that he will be home late. Sherlock hangs up. He sees that john is still 'sleeping'. So he won't ask him to go with him on a case. Sherlock grabs his coat and his scarf and walks out the door. It's 6 AM. John gets out of his bed. He doesn't feel really good... Probably because Sherlock wouldn't wake him up to work with him on the case. Why does he feel so weird? John had these feelings before. These feelings about Sherlock. John has tought about it for a long time. Is he in love with Sherlock?

He decided to make something special for him. He allready has an idea, but that was for when he would get a girlfriend. He doesn't have one at the moment, so he uses it for Sherlock. He made a list. He gets the list out of his pocket. It says: 1 tablecloth, 6 long candles, rose petals, favourite food and drink, 1 red rose, favourite flavor chocolate.

"This is going to be very expensive." Says John "but I will give everything for Sherlock".

He gets some money and his coat, and goes to the shop. When he walks into the shop he looks around for the red tablecloth.

"can I help you?" Asks someone. "Uhhh... Yes, I am looking for a tablecloth." John says. "I'm sorry but they're sold out.". "Ow... Okay..." says John. And he walks out of the store, looking very disappointed to he ground.

He looks at his list. The next thing that is on the list are six long candles. He buys them and looks again. Then he has to buy rose petals. He walks into a flower shop and buys them. He also wants to buy the red Rose, but there are only withered ones.

"are there any other roses? Like, roses that are not withered?" Asks John. "No, I'm sorry, they'll come tomorrow.". "Oh well then, give me that one.” He says and the seller gives John the rose, and he walks out the shop. " this rose is better than nothing..." says John.

Now I have to buy his favourite food and drink. John thinks while looking at his watch, he doesnt want to come home too late. He wants to have enough time to prepare everything for Sherlock.

He walks into the supermarket and buys some spaghetti and Fanta. After buying all this stuff, he goes back to 221B Baker Street. Just to be sure, John looks in his bag to see if he bought everything. Someone bumps into him and he accidentally drops his bag. John gets tears in his eyes as he sees the rose petals fly away. He quickly looks away because of the sun that hurts in his eyes. Then he sees something on the ground that fell out of his bag. A... a condom?? Does he see that good? Did he really bought that?! It can't be!! He can't have bought that!!! Well, he doen’t remember buying that.. He always exactly knows what he's buying! very confused, he puts everything, including the condom, back in his bag and walks away. 

He walks into 221B Baker Street. He makes the table ready and starts to cook the spaghetti. Then he hears that his phone is ringing. It's Sherlock! John picks up the phone. Sherlock starts to talk. " hi John, as you already knew, I was not at home the whole day. I was supposed to come home at 11 o'clock tonight, but I am comming home earlier. I'm coming back home in two hours. About 3 o'clock. See you then!" Sherlock hangs the phone before John can say anything.

He puts the phone back on the table and goes back to the spaghetti. All the food is burned! He turns off the heat and puts the pan on the table. He pours in the Fanta. He wants to light the candles, but it doesn't work. He also forgot to buy the chocolate's! Everything goes wrong!

He gets the plastic bag where everything was in, and picks the withered rose. He hangs the bag on the door handle. John sits down on the floor. He starts to cry softly. He messed it all up! Sherlock opened the door slowly. The plastic bag falls to the ground. The condoms are still in the bag. Sherlock picks the condoms out of the bag and gives them to John. John looks up.

"what is all this stuff?" Asks Sherlock. John starts to cry. " I know that you left this morning, and came home late. I.. I just wanted to make the perfect day fo.. for you. I umm... I kinda.. love you, maybe?... Like, I just really love you." Says John while crying. “Actually more than a friend. I mean we live together for years now, and I kinda started... to have.. some feelings for you...

Sherlock blushes and looks at his feet. Then he has a little smirk. "I.. I liked you already before this, you know.". They both are silent for a few moments. Then Sherlock decided to help John up, and kissed him while pushing him against the wall. " One thing about the condoms" says Sherlock. " I didn’t know that I've bought them! Well.. I can’t remember! I probably did it by acci-" Sherlock interrupted John by saying

"it was me... I did it... I bought the condoms when you walked out of the shop. I later dropped them in your bag.

I.. I wanted to use them tonight.".


	2. Caught

Sherlock and John continues kissing till John stopped it.

"Sherlock.. The first time we met, you.. Said you didn't fell in love with someone? Anyone?" John asks confused.

"That's right, but.. I changed my mind. That's what people do, don't they? Because, back then when we had dinner after that case, what did you call it?".

”A Study in Pink.”

”Ah, yes right. A Study in Pink. When we had dinner after that case. I already liked you. I just didn’t want you to know. It would have been so awkward..”

”Why?”

”Well, I alreay said that I was married to my work etc. and I was afraid you wouldn’t want a relationship with me. I was afraid that you would leave me.”

”Why would I do such thing? I would never leave you!”

”I mean, come on. Who wants to live his live in a flat with a sociopath who solves crimes and constantly having the danger to die with Moriarty as his nemesis.”

”I do.”

Sherlock smirks. He goes to their bedroom. "Where are you going? Why do you leave?" Asks John sad. "I... I wanted... I wanted to look if those.. Condoms I chose were the good ones." and he continues his walk. When John walks in, Sherlock already lays on the bed. John goes lying next to him. Sherlock kisses John again and they both take slowly off their clothes. They start having sex.

Molly is standing outside 221 Baker Street. She knocks on the door and ms. Hudson opens it. Molly asks if she can talk to Sherlock alone, " I have to tell him something really important. Something about.. Uhm, work." She says while looking down to the street. Ms. Hudson lets her in. Molly walks upstairs to 221B and looks everywhere for Sherlock when she hears some noises coming from his bedroom. Does John have another girlfriend again? But she doen’t hear any woman. “Sherl...” she hears coming out of the bedroom. Confused and afraid Molly slowly opens the door.

She sees John and Sherlock having sex. With... With Sherlock.. Her eyes are wide open. She's rather not have seen this. She quickly closes the door and snands for a few moments looking at the door. She had blocked the noises from her head. A tear rolls over her cheek. Then runs away from Baker Street.

Molly goes to her own house, walks upstairs, goes to her bedroom and cries on her bed. She couldn't sleep that night. The next day she decided to move to Denmark soon. Why to Denmark? Her best friend lives in Denmark too. Maybe she can find a house nearby her appartment in her flat. She packs get bags and sends a message to all her friends; Sherlock, John, ms. Hudson, Lestrade and Tom. (For those who don't know anymore who Tom was, Tom is the ex of Molly who really looks like Sherlock. See Season 3, Episode 3, Minute 82, Second 01) This was her message:

 

Hello,

I,ve decided to move to Denmark because I can’t stand it anymore in London. I need some time off to think. I need to be alone. Please don't reply to this message.

Goodbye.

\- MH

 

She gets her bags and drives away to the airport. She's already waiting an hour for her plane to arrive. Molly decides to go to the toilet and Leven her bags alone for a few minutes. When she comes back, Molly just sees that her plane leaves. She runs to the plane, but she is too late.. Its already gone. "THIS WAS THE LAST PLANE FOR TODAY. NOW I HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL TOMORROW BEFORE I CAN LEAVE." Molly shouts. Some people look at her like she has three heads or something. Molly blushes and is really embarrassed. "I guess I'll sleep here. On this bench... Actually.. It's a really nice bench."

The next day Molly gets up early, so she won't miss the first plane. Molly buys her ticket and takes a seat in the plane. The flight lasts two and a half hours. Every time she thinks about Sherlock and John together, a tear rolls over her cheek.

Finally the plane lands. Then she looks for a house where she can live for at least three months. When she finally found one, she puts the key in the door and walks inside. Molly sits down on her bed. A tear rolls down her cheek. She is really bored.

She gets up from her bed, walks to the computer and looks online to look for something she can do in Denmark. She scrolls on the internet and sees something interesting. Molly makes a list of what she can do. The things she likes the most, are legoland and the beach. Molly decides to go to the beach. She has to do something relaxing. She calls a taxi and drives to the beach.

Once on the beach, Molly sees that there's a competition. A competition for those who can find the most crabs on the beach. An attendant of the competition asks if she wants to participate. She hesitates for a moment, because it doesn't look like fun to her. Finally she says yes.

The longer she's looking for crabs, the more fun it gets. When the competition is over, the prizes are handed out. Molly wins the second prize, and those who loses will receive a participation cup. Molly is very happy with her prize and goes back home.

When she's home she wants to unpack her bags. But the things there are in those bags are not hers! Someone else must have stolen her bags. Molly remembers that she has put a GPS in it. She looks at the computer that is standing there in the room. She turns it on, and goes to a website where she can find the GPS with. She is really stressing. What if she doesn't find her bags again??

Molly types in the number digit of her GPS, and sees that her bags are in the same street is as she is. Molly gets up from her computer and runs out of her house. When she arrived on the place where her bags are, is the only thing she has to do, is to walk behind the wall.

First she looks carefully around the corner to see who has her bags. Molly is shocked of who is standing there, slowly walks back, leans to the wall and is thinking of what she is going to say. After a while of thinking she walks to him and yells "TOM!!". ''Molly...'' says Tom gently.

''Why did you stole my bags?'' Tom answers very shy ''I wanted you back, so I did this to get your attention.''. ''I knew I shouldn't have texted you...'' Molly grabs her bags and wants to walk away but Tom grabs her wrist, turns her around and kisses her. Molly doesn't want to kiss him so she struggles herself out of this shit.

She runs away to her own house and after she opens the door, she sees Sherlock and John standing in her livingroom. Molly immediatly closes the door, runs to her bedroom and stars to cry again. Why does everyone want to hurt her so much?

Sherlock walks to Molly. ''Go away!'' Molly shouts to him ''Leave now! Please!'' Molly gets out of her bed, throws Sherlock away and walks outside. ''I'm outside now.. Where can I go??'' She remembers that her best friend lives in the flat next to her house.

Molly runs towards it and rings the doorbell. ''Can you please let me in?'' Molly asks really quick before Sherlock and John come after her. ''Sure, come in. I'm going to the supermarket so you have to wait a few minutes before i'm back, okay?''. ''That's okay, just hurry up, I... I really need to go to the toilet?'' answers Molly.

She opens the door and Molly walks in the flat. She runs upstairs to the roof. They will never find her here. Molly is totally out of breath and lays down on the roof. Molly feels that she starts to cry again.

Meanwhile, Sherlock and John are standing in front of the flat. They can't go inside because the door was already closed. They both saw that Molly ran inside here. Molly gets up and walks to the edge of the roof.

John and sherlock are looking at her. They see Molly standing at the roof. She is standing 50 meters above the ground. Molly staggers a bit. ''Don't do it! Please Molly!'' Sherlock shouts frightenend. She doubts a bit. Will she do it? ''Molly, please! I... I.. I love you...''. says sherlock. Molly cries. ''I'm sorry... But I don't believe you anymore...'' and she steps forward to fall from the roof.

Sherlock and John dont want to see it so they close their eyes and turn away. When she hits the ground, they slowly look at the ground where her body lies. Sherlock is going crazy! ''Why did she jump? Why doesn't she believe me anymore?? What does that mean?? he has his both hands in his hair. While Sherlock is thinking, John gets his phone out of his pocket and calls Lestrade. He explains everything. Always when John is calling, he walks circles. He also does that this time. But when he is faced to Molly's body, he don't sees her anymore. She's gone.....


	3. Diary

John is calling Lestrade and he picks up the phone. John begins to talk " Hi Greg, listen... Molly jumped of a building and there is no body on the ground. Please come to Denmark now." John hangs up the phone.

After a few hours, Lestrade was also standing in front of the flat. He looks for a couple of minutes and finally says "sorry. Not my division. I think I'll go to legoland. It must be really fun there. Bye!!". "You can't just leave! Why is this not your division? You are a detective inspector from Scotland Yard. This is like, your only division.

Please Graham..." Sherlock begs. "Seriously Sherlock?" Answers Lestrade. "Govert? Gavin? Gabe? George? Please Lestrade, just say your name.... Gandalf??". OH MY GOD!!! IT'S GREG! MY NAME IS GREG LESTRADE!!!" He shouts to Sherlock. John looks disappointed at Sherlock. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." Sherlock apologies. "But will you please work with me in this case?" He asks while looking to the ground. "Nope! I'm going to legoland! Bye bye!!" He walks happily to his car and drives away.

Sherlock is very worried. He looks at John, and John looks back. They both have nothing to say to each other. "First I need to know why she jumped of this flat." Says Sherlock. "Shall we take a look in her house?". Asks John. "Good idea".

Sherlock sees that Molly's wallet lies on the ground. He picks it up from the ground, grabs John's hand and runs with John to her house. While they are walking to Molly's house, Sherlock looks in the wallet to see where the key is of her house. When they finally are at her house, John puts the key in the keyhole and slowly opens the door.

Sherlock walks in and trips over John's foot. John laughs a bit too hard and Sherlock heard that. Sherlock broke his wrist and John is still laughing. "Stop it! Stop laughing so hard! This is not funny. I broke my wrist. You know what? You're doing this case alone! I'm going to the hospital. And who knows if I'm going to jump again and survive it or not. Fuck it! I'm leaving!!" Sherlock gets up from the ground. He angrily walks away with his broken wrist in his other hand. "What? Are you just leaving? I need you! Come back Sherlock. Please.". " No you were mean to me so I'm being mean to you. Bye John.". But Sherlock-". "Bye John. I'm going to the hospital. I don't want you around me for the next few days."

Sherlock gets a cap and drives to the closest hospital while John walks into Molly's house. He walks through her bedroom and looks through her bags and stuff. He sees that there's a hidden zipper in her bag. He opens the zipper and sees a small pink book with the letter 'M' on it. John opens the book. This is her diary. Maybe he can read in here why she jumped and didn't believe Sherlock anymore. He starts to read. It says

 

 

Dear diary, January 15th 2018

Today was an awful day. I went to Baker Street to see Sherlock. I wanted to tell him that I love him. Well... I don't know if I still love him now.

So I knocked on the door of Baker Street and ms. Hudson let me in. I was looking for Sherlock when I heard some weird noises coming from Sherlock's bedroom. I thought John had another girlfriend.

I opened the door, because ms. Hudson said Sherlock and John were both at home, and I looked everywhere for Sherlock. So that was the only place he could be.

So when I opened the door, and I found Sherlock. With John. Having sex. I thought Sherlock never fell in love with someone. This really surprised me in a really bad way.

John had Sherlock's dick in his mouth and he was sucking it while Sherlock was masturbating John. It was disgusting. I wish I've never seen that. I think I can never forget that..."

 

 

John blushes. Did she saw that? How much did she saw? He slowly continues reading with the next page.

 

 

Dear diary, January 16th 2018

I could not sleep this night. I keep seeing them having sex in my head. I can't live like this. Shall I move to another land? I don't know.

Look, I still do love Sherlock, but I don't think I can see them again anymore. Why? Why would Sherlock do things like that? I thought he would never fall in love with someone.

After seeing Sherlock doing these things with John, I don't think I want to live anymore. Sherlock was the love of my life and I think that will never change. My heart is broken into a billion pieces...

I'm crying so hard right now. There just fell a tear on this piece of paper.

Shall I move to Denmark? At least my best friend lives in Denmark. Shall I jump of a building there? Yeah, that will work. Probably no one will notice that in dead. Tomorrow morning I'll go to the airport so I'm going to sleep now.

 

 

Dear dairy, January 17th 2018

Today I am going to the airport and fly to Denmark. I'm really nervous...

Unbelievable!!! I'm on the airport now and I just went to the toilet. And guess what? When I came back, the last plane to Denmark flies away!!! Now I have to wait until tomorrow before I can go....

 

 

Dear diary, January 18th 2018

I got up early so I wouldn't miss the first plane.

I'm in the plane now and everytime I think about Sherlock and John, a tear rolls over my cheek.

Ugh... The food in this plane is really bad. Im glad I took my own food with me. I'll never eat in a plane again. I'm almost vomiting so bad is the food.

I just went to the beach here and there was a competition for those who can find the most crabs. I won the second prize but I swear to god that guy who won the first prize was cheating. This was not a fear competition.

I was just going to unpack my bags but those aren't my bags!!! Seriously??? I see now that my bags are in the same street as I am. Luckily....

GUESS WHO HAD STOLEN MY BAGS?!?!? TOM!!! THAT BASTARD. I really just want to kill myself. I know I shouldn't have texted him. He is such an asshole... It feels like everyhing in my life is against me. Everything goes wrong. My one true love with someone else, my ex stalks me to get me back, it feels like no one cares about me. And why should they? I’m just Molly. Shall I do it now? Shall I kill myself now? I don’t know... Who will actually miss me? Yeah, Tom will miss me. He stalks me. But I guess no one else would even notice. I’ll see what happens.

Bye..”

 

 

John holds her diary in his hands an is staring at it. He cries a bit. ''Is it our fault that she committed suicide? Is it my fault that she committed suicide?'' Says John sad. He feels really bad now. He wants to call Sherlock, but he doesn't think that is a really good idea. John walks circles in the living room and thinks about what he can do now. He is really stressed an is with his hands in his hair. ''Okay, I can choose between three things now;

1\. I can go to legoland and look for Lestrade and ask him what to do;

2\. I can look for Sherlock so we can solve this case together;

and 3. I can solve this case all on my own.

I suppose that number 2 not a good idea is, and number 1 is too much work and I'm too lazy to go to legoland only for Lestrade. So I'm going for number 3. This might get very difficult, but i have to do it... First of all, I need to find her body. Easy. He'll just call her. John grabs his phone out of his pocket. He wants to turn his phone on, but his phone is out of battery. Now he has to go to Lestrade to borrow his phone...

So he drives with a cab to legoland and looks for Greg. Legoland is really big! it takes him ages to find him... After looking for a couple of hours, he finally found Lestrade eating lots of chips. ''Greg!! GREG!!!'' John shouts as hard as he can. Lestrade looks up from his food. ''Please, can I borrow your phone?''. 'Why?' asks Greg confused. ''Just.. give me your phone! I need to call someone. It's really important!!''. ''Okay, okay, just calm down a bit okay?'' Lestrade looks for his phone and gives it to John.

John looks through Lestrade contacts to find Molly's number. But then John sees an embarrassing thing. ''Greg?''. ''Yes?'' Lestrade answers a bit worried. He already feels what is coming and looks down to the ground. John says ''Why is there a heart and a kissing emoji behind Molly's name?''. ''Look...'' he stutters a bit '' I- i- it is there be- because of... She is dead and- and- and I just miss her...''.

John already knows that Lestrade is lying. Almost everyone knows that he loves Molly. John rolls with his eyes, clicks on Molly's name and starts calling. Molly immediately picks up the phone. John hears that she is crying and she wont stop. ''Where are you?'' asks John. Molly answers with only two words. The words 'Love' and 'Death'. She keeps repeating with those two words while she is crying. ''What do you mean with 'Love' and 'Death'?'' asks John very worried.

Lestrade keeps eating his chips like nothing is happening. ''Love, death, love, death.'' Molly answers. ''I guess you won't say anything more than those two words?'' and John hangs up the phone. ''Thank you Lestrade, that I could borrow your phone.'' John lays the phone on the table and walks away. Lestrade keeps eating his chips as nothing happened.

''Love and death...'' He mumbles ''What does that mean? Love... Her big love was Sherlock Holmes. And death.... Death.... It could be the place where she died, the place where Sherlock 'died' or the cemetery. First I'll go to the place where Molly died.'' So he walks to the flat but sees nothing. He tries to deduce like Sherlock always does.

He tried it a few times before when he was alone in Baker Street. But he is very bad in it. But he is very bad in it. When he is done 'deducing' he goes to the next place. The cemetery. The cemetery is not far away from the flat, luckily. When he arrived there, he sees nothing. ''Maybe there is a tombstone with Molly's name on it?'' When asking this question to himself he goes looking for a tombstone with Molly Hooper's name on it. It takes hours and hours and John is totally out of breath. He found nothing. It's a surprisingly big cemetery. ''So, the only place left is the place where her big love jumped of the roof. Lets go back to London!''

John buys a ticket for the plane back to London. He took Molly's bags with him. When John wanted to get in the plane, he heard someone screaming his name. ''JOHN!!! JOHN WAIT FOR ME!!! JOHNNNN!!!!'' John looks over his shoulder. It was Lestrade yelling his name. John waits for Lestrade. Greg also buys a ticket. ''Was it fun?'' asks John. ''What was fun?'' Lestrade asks confused. ''Legoland.'' answers John ''Was legoland fun?''. ''oh, yeah. Of course it was fun! There was so much to do! There was a-'' The pilot of the plane interrupted Lestrade ''Sir, I think it's better to tell that story at home, so you don't have to tell it twice. Would you please take a seat in the plane now?''. ''Ow.. yes, I'm sorry sir.'' Says Lestrade to the pilot and they both walk inside the plane and sit down.

During the flight, Lestrade told John everything about legoland. John wasn't paying attention. He does like to hear everything about it, about what Lestrade did in legoland, but something bothers him so much... The voice of the pilot... John recognized the voice of the pilot. He only doesn't know from who that voice was. Maybe an old friend of him? He doesn’t know and he had a bad feeling about this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******************************************  
> IMPORTANT!!!!!!  
> *******************************************
> 
> Next chapter is going to have adult content! (M/M)


End file.
